Fate
by LSpade
Summary: AU; Post season 10. Lois and Clark.


**Obviously, this is slightly AU. Set about year 2016.**

**DISCLAIMER: No ownership of Smallville at all. We've been through this.**

Lois was standing by the buffet table, indignantly chomping on a celery stick as her gaze was pinned on the woman across the room. A woman she couldn't fathom could be so flawless. A woman so beautiful and so angelic, the moment she walked into the room, all eyes were on her. A woman she'd known for years, but never fully realized she envied.

Lois Lane doesn't envy.

She took a vicious bite out of her celery stick and chewed irately.

"You know, the celery stick may have had a family and you just killed it."

She turned her head to the left and spotted her cousin walking up to her. The years had been good to her. She had a healthy, natural glow and her hair was a little longer, reaching just below her shoulders. She seemed to have achieved a certain level of accomplishment and peace. She was wearing a red dress to the gala Oliver's company was throwing and she was stunning.

"He was sad and alone. He didn't mind," Lois replied before popping the last piece of celery in her mouth.

Chloe laughed. "Cuz, you've been rooted to this spot for the past ten minutes and I'm sure you just ate your weight in finger foods."

"What does she have that I don't?" Lois grumbled absently.

Chloe's eyes traveled Lois's glare and then smiled. "Ah, Ms. Lana Lang. What does she have? A delicate nature, doe eyes, a petite frame, a sweet smile a-"

"Yeah, thanks. I forgot how perfect she is," Lois stated sarcastically with a roll of her eyes.

"She's not perfect. But you know what you have that she doesn't?"

"A bad attitude? Giraffe Legs? A harsh vibe?"

"No, Lois. You have a strong attitude and a gorgeous body and you may come on a little strong, but that's just part of your charm. You're also very successful and brave and funny and just all around wonderful. And I don't just say that as your cousin. I've never seen you look down on yourself like this before."

Lois sighed. "I know. I just, I guess when it comes to Lana, I always felt…I don't know, inadequate? That's the woman every man wants, you know? She is as perfect as perfect gets."

"Since when do you care about being every man's dream?" Chloe asked.

"I don't. It's just I feel like this every time she comes around and I don't know why and it drives me freakin' crazy!"

"Lois, trust me. You are every man's dream, but you know something? You have something very important that Lana will never have," Chloe said.

"Really? What's that?" Lois sighed.

"Clark Kent." And the man in question came to stand in front of her.

"Hey," he smiled warmly at the brunette.

Her heart skipped a beat at that smile. God, he looked so gorgeous in his suit. His hair was slicked back and his glasses was sitting precariously on his nose. He pushed them up with his finger. Lois melted on the spot.

"Hi," she said breathlessly, then cleared her throat after hearing how pathetic she sounded. "So, what were you and Lana chatting about?"

Chloe snickered. He looked back over his shoulder at the petite lady across the way. "Uh, you know. Catching up and all." He turned back to Lois. "It's been seven years since I'd last seen her. She seems to be doing well for herself."

"Yeah, I'll bet," Lois ruffled.

"Hey, uh, can I talk to you in private?" Clark asked.

Lois looked at Chloe a bit surprised for a second before turning back to him. "Sure."

"I'll just go chat with Lana," Chloe said and walked away.

He took a step back and motioned for her to walk ahead. She squared her shoulders and strolled out of the room with Clark following behind. They maneuvered around the other guests and moved along the long hallways in silence. Clark couldn't help but be mesmerized by the sway of her backside and the look of her curves under the blue dress she was wearing. He really loved blue. Finally, they met the end of the hall and she turned to face him. Her breath caught in her throat. He was standing closer than she had anticipated.

"Okay. I'm listening," she said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

He looked at her intently for a moment, seemingly analyzing her. She suddenly grew anxious under his gaze. Then he sighed and reached for his glasses. Yanking them off, he pinched the bridge of his nose. "This is not easy for me."

Lois held her breath. Oh no. It's about Lana. "Just spit it out, Clark."

He sighed. "Do you have any idea…how hard it is to see you looking so gorgeous and trying to keep my hands off you?" To prove his point, his hands skimmed her sides up and down.

She smiled and immediately stepped closer to him, her hands placed on his chest. "Oh, yeah?" She leaned into him so that her mouth was to his ear and she whispered, "Prove it."

A deep growl escaped his throat and he grabbed her around the nape of her neck gently and pulled her into a dominating kiss to which she immediately responded. Her hands trailed through his hair as his fingers gripped the fabric of her dress by her hips. Several moans and grunts were mashed between their continuously joining lips and tongues.

"Clark," Lois mumbled, as her hands fell to his chest.

"Mmm?" was his distracted reply. His lips moving south of her chin.

"S-slow down, there, cowboy. They'll send a search party soon if we don't make a reappearance," she said, but made no move to stop him.

"Right. Now I'm wishing this thing was over so I can go home and ravish you," he smiled, clasping her hands – which was still laying atop his chest – in his.

"Oh, good visuals," she teased and pecked his lips again.

He smiled down at her, but then a frown creased his forehead. "Lois, where's your ring?" He lifted her left hand to stare at her bare ring finger.

"Oh, uh," she kept her eyes on her finger. "I didn't wear it tonight."

"Why not?" There was a hint of sorrow in his voice and her stomach dropped.

"Well, it got dirty and I was in the process of cleaning it when you came home and we were rushing out the door and I'm sorry. I realized I didn't have it in the car, but I didn't want to tell you because you'd want to go back and get it and we were already so late and I know it'd take you only seconds, but it's a minor detail. I mean, just because I'm not wearing my ring doesn't mean anyone's forgotten who I belong to."

Clark seemed to calm at that. A smile formed on his face and he leaned down to kiss her bare finger. "I understand. The ring is not what's important. You are."

"And don't you forget it." She kissed him.

"Check it out, Ollie. I told you they were canoodling."

The couple turned to see Chloe and Oliver walking towards them. "You know I have to have my way with him before the gala's over," Lois smirked, smoothing her fingers through Clark's hair.

His cheeks warmed as he looked down at her, his arms still around her body. "She can be very persuasive."

Oliver snickered. "Or you're easily swayed."

"Actually, he's the one who dragged me in a corner," Lois laughed.

"Boy Scout's getting naughty."

"Ollie, you know Clark's been more in tuned with his kinky side ever since he and Lois started doing the horizontal tango," Chloe said, wiggling her eyebrows.

"And let me tell you, Clark's a fre-"

"Lois!" Clark stopped her with a huge blush coloring his cheeks.

She laughed along with Oliver and Chloe. "Oh, come on, honey. It's Chloe and Oliver. They already know."

"What do you mean they already know?"

"Lois is my cousin, Clark. We tell each other everything," Chloe responded with a smirk.

"Just like I know what Oliver is like in the bedroom with Chloe," the tall brunette said.

"Wait, what?" Oliver looked at Chloe, then back at Lois.

"Oh, the boys are getting jittery. We better make a run for it," Chloe teased.

"You know we got their asses on lock," Lois smirked.

"So not fair. We're freakin' heroes," Oliver said.

"But we're kickass and you're whipped. Get over it," Lois replied.

"Losing battle, Oliver," Clark butted in as he placed his glasses back on his face.

The girls chuckled. "Well, it's getting late and we should relieve the babysitter," Chloe said, placing a hand on Oliver's arm.

"Alright. Let me say goodbye and have the cars pulled around," Oliver said before giving Chloe a kiss and leaving the group.

When he met up with the other three again, they were waiting outside of the building. The cars came up and the four drove to Oliver and Chloe's penthouse. They still hadn't made the move to Star City, which Lois was secretly grateful for. She knew one day they'd be miles away, but for now she was glad her family was still close by. A short while later, the two cars pulled up in front of the penthouse and they made their way up to the top.

The babysitter was on the couch watching TV when the couples walked in. She looked over at the lift. "Hey, how was the gala?" she asked.

"Good," Chloe answered. "Kind of interesting. How was Jace?"

"An angel, as always," she smiled.

"Hard to believe. He is Ollie's son, right?" Lois snickered.

Oliver nudged her, causing her to laugh. "Hey, my kid is well behaved, thank you."

"Thanks, Mel. You're fantastic," Chloe praised as she dug through her purse for her wallet.

"No problem." Mel rose from the couch. "There was one slight issue, though."

Suddenly, there was thump heard followed by the sound of feet hitting the floor in rapid succession.

"Mama!"

The four turned to see a three-year-old little girl running toward them. She ran straight towards the woman crouching down with her arms opened and barreled right into her. "Hey, ladybug. What are you doing up?" Lois said as she stood up and held the little girl close.

"Mish you," the girl said and wrapped her little arms around Lois's neck and laid her head on her shoulder.

"She was a bit fussy. Nothing too difficult, but it took a while to put her down," Mel said. "Guess she heard you guys come in."

"Must be the super hearing," Chloe smiled and ran a hand down the little girl's back.

"Were her powers any trouble?" Clark asked the sitter.

"No, she sped around the place, but no signs of strength or heat vision or anything like that."

"Good," Clark smiled. It was handy to have a sitter familiar with supernatural phenomena. Mel was a meteor-infected teen capable of handling most unique situations.

"Well, since you're here, I guess I'll go," Mel said, grabbing her bag.

"Thanks again," Lois smiled softly.

Chloe walked her to the elevator and paid her before saying goodbye.

"Mama, go home now?"

Oliver pretended to look hurt. "What, Ella? You don't like Uncle Ollie's house?" Ella smiled and turned her head away from him. "Hey, don't ignore me." He took her from Lois and lifted her into the air a few times and she giggled loudly when he blew on her belly.

"Mama! Mama!" Ella giggled.

Lois grinned. "Tell Uncle Ollie you love him."

"Wuv you, Unc Ollie," the little girl said and placed a sloppy kiss on his mouth.

"Love you too, girly," he smiled and handed her back to Lois.

"I'm gonna go check on Jace," Chloe said and made her way up to the second floor of the penthouse.

From the corner of her eye, Lois saw Clark watching her with their daughter with a smile on his face. "Looks like daddy wants some kisses." She turned to him with Ella between them. The little girl placed her pudgy hands on either side of his face and kissed him. "Kish daddy," she giggled.

"You did," Lois smiled and Clark returned it.

Lois never imagined being a mother. She never imagined she'd end up with someone like Clark Kent, but that was the best thing to happen to her. When she found out she was pregnant shortly after they were married, she panicked. She didn't know how to be a mom. With Clark by her side, however, she made it to the finish line and when Ella was born, that was the best thing to happen to her. Clark was so good with Ella too, like he was born to be a father.

Clark still couldn't believe he had a child, let alone with someone as wonderful as Lois Lane. When she decided to marry him, he was the happiest man alive. Then when she told him she was pregnant, he was over the moon. He was nervous, though, not sure if Lois could carry a half-kryptonian baby. But when Ella finally came into the world, everything felt perfect. He had a beautiful wife and an amazing baby girl. The way Lois was with Ella was a sure sight to see. For someone who didn't think she could be a mother, she made it seem so simple, so natural. He was a damn lucky man.

Ella placed her head back on Lois's shoulder and her eyes started to droop. Lois kissed her daughter's forehead and gently rubbed her back in a soothing motion.

"I think it's time to head home," Clark said quietly, his hand reaching to brush some hair from both Ella's and Lois's face; his two beautiful girls.

"Yeah, I'm kinda beat myself," Lois whispered.

Chloe had just come down the stairs with Ella's bag in her hand. "Guess it's time to call it a night, then."

"Yeah, I'll call you in the morning," Lois said and she kissed her cousin on the cheek to which Chloe returned.

"Alright, goodnight."

A half asleep Ella received kisses from her aunt and uncle before the Kents left the Queen residence. The ride back was quiet due to Ella sleeping in the backseat and Lois snoozing in the passenger seat. Clark took his time getting home, simply enjoying the moment. He never thought his life could be this amazing. He had a smart, beautiful wife and a brilliant baby girl. Everything else was icing on the cake.

Thinking back to earlier that evening, when he was talking with Lana, he began to wonder what it would have been like if he had chosen her. He couldn't imagine being as happy with her as he was with Lois. The moment he thought about it, he immediately shoved it out of his thoughts and left Lana to be with his wife. He didn't want to think about any life without Lois.

Clark finally pulled up to their apartment building about twenty minutes later and parked in his usual spot beside Lois's car. He got out of the driver's side to retrieve Ella from the backseat. Once she was tucked safely in his arms and made sure no one was paying attention, he sped up to their apartment and placed Ella in her bed.

"Sweet dreams, lily," he whispered and laid a kiss on her forehead.

He rushed back down to the parking lot and lifted Lois into his arms, then sped back up to the apartment and put Lois on their bed. Once he went back down and locked up the car, he came back up to lock up the apartment for the night. Clark went into his room and saw Lois was still sound asleep. He smiled and moved over to her, pulling off her heels and tossing them in front of the closet door. He gently removed her bracelet and necklace as gently as possible and placed them on the nightstand. Clark took a moment to watch her, memorizing every inch of her, even though he already knew her inside and out.

"You gonna help me out of this dress or what?"

He grinned. "I thought you were asleep," he murmured, his fingers tracing along her face.

Her eyes opened slightly to gaze up at him. "I wanted to see how far you'd go," she replied and stretched out along the bed.

"I'd go as far as you want me to," Clark said, leaning down to kiss her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and anchored him to her. Her hands gripped his suit jacket and yanked them down his shoulders. He pulled it off and tossed it on the floor while kicking off his shoes. He climbed over her, caressing her body with his large hands. She unbuttoned his dress shirt as quickly as possible and then pulled it free from his body.

"Smallville," she breathed as his mouth moved south of her chin.

"Mmm," he hummed, his tongue licking down her throat. His fingers fumbled with the zipper on the side of her dress. Soon she was clad in only a bra and panty set.

"We're a little off balance here," she murmured and went to work on his pants.

The remainder of their clothing fell away and Clark was settled comfortably in the juncture of Lois's thighs. He brushed the hair away from her face. "You're incredible, Lois," he whispered.

"Like you didn't already know," she teased and kissed him.

(((o)))

Clark rolled over in his bed, stretching out on his back with his arms above his head. He noticed the window was opened when a cool breeze rolled in and rustled the curtains. He was content.

There was too much room in the bed, however. If his wife was in bed, she'd either be sleeping in the middle or laying over him. Since he felt neither, he sat up and looked around the room. Lois wasn't there. He got out of bed and pulled on the pair of boxers that was hanging off the edge of the nightstand. He left the room to find Lois and walking down the hall, he heard giggling. The sound warmed his heart.

Clark reached the end of the hall to see the door was slightly ajar. He pushed it opened wider and saw the most beautiful sight. Lois was laying on the floor on her side, her left hand propping her head up while her right arm circled around Ella as she played with her little toy cars. She was Lois's kid after all.

"And then Jashe," Ella said, doing her best to pronounce Jace. "Stole my bunny and an' we ran 'round da room!" She emphasized her words with wide eyes and wild hand motions.

"Oh yeah? And then what happened?" Lois asked with raised eyebrows, like she was really interested in her daughter's story.

"Then Mel stopped ush an' we watched TV," Ella said, and then went back to her cars.

Lois rubbed a hand down Ella's back. "And then you went to sleep?"

"I couldn't sleep, momma. I mish you," Ella said, then grabbed her stuffed bunny and hugged it.

"Why, baby?"

Ella shrugged her shoulders.

Lois moved a little closer so that she could nudge the little girl's nose with hers. "Look, ladybug. There will be times when I have to leave you for a little while and you'll be by yourself. I know you can be okay by yourself and I'll always come back to you. But remember, no matter what, I'll always be with you, okay? We'll always be together. And when you get sad when I'm gone, I want you to look at this bunny," She tapped the animal's head. "And remember that I'm with you. Okay? Look at me, baby." She raised Ella's chin so her eyes met her mother's. "I'm with you. You got it, soldier?"

"Got it, mommy," Ella said.

"Got it?" Lois smiled and began to tickle her.

"Mommy!" Ella laughed and rolled over onto her back.

Lois laughed with her and then rolled onto her back pulling Ella on top of her. "I love you, Ella."

"Love you, mommy." She kissed her.

Clark smiled. He loved watching Lois with their daughter. He was so proud to call them his family.

"I think daddy wants some morning kisses."

Ella looked up to see Clark standing in the doorway. "Daddy!" She ran to him and he picked her up, hugging her to his chest.

"How did you know I was standing here?" Clark asked.

"Please, I could hear you brooding," Lois said and rolled onto her stomach.

"I don't brood," he protested.

"And I'm not awesome as hell," she rolled her eyes.

"Well, that's still in debate," Clark pretended to think about it.

"Watch it, Smallville. Don't unleash my wrath."

"Nothing I haven't dealt with before."

Lois chuckled. "You don't know what or how."

"Sounds…arousing," Clark winked.

"Not in front of the child," she scolded, but there was a hint of a smirk lurking around her face.

"Ella, do you know what arousing means?" Clark looked down at his daughter.

She shook her head, signaling a no.

"Clark!"

"Problem solved," he smiled triumphantly.

"I swear, over the years, I've definitely rubbed off on you." Lois stood up from the floor.

"The amount of rubbing we've done together-"

"Shut up, Smallville," she laughed and punched him in the shoulder on the way out.

He followed her to the kitchen. Clark placed Ella down at the table and she got to work on a drawing she'd left there the day before. Lois went straight to the coffee maker, busying herself with pouring a cup of coffee. Clark leaned against the kitchen island with his arms crossed over his chest, his eyes trained on his wife's backside. She was wearing black yoga pants and her ass and thighs looked delicious. He couldn't stop staring at her...crotch?

"You enjoying the view?"

His gaze snapped up to her eyes. She had turned to look at him while he was openly ogling her ass. "You know I always do," he smiled and there was a slight blush in his cheeks.

"Where's boy scout?"

Clark closed the distance between them and placed his hands on the counter behind her. "You shamed it out of me years ago," he replied before leaning down to steal a kiss. "And to be honest, I don't miss it."

"Right. Look at all the fun we've had," she nodded in agreement.

"And plenty more to come," he wiggled his eyebrows.

Lois laughed, holding her cup in her right hand to smooth her left palm down his bare chest. He was delighted to see the wedding ring in its rightful place. "Yeah, I don't miss it, either." She kissed him again.

Clark raised his hands to her face so that he could kiss her longer and deeper. Even after all the time they spent together, her kisses seemed new and fresh and so damn sweet. He couldn't get enough.

"Mmm, Clark…" She was silenced by more kisses. "Clark…"

"Hmm…"

"Ella."

That was all he needed to hear. He pulled away to look over at the table where the little girl was busy scribbling away. "She's distracted. Besides, a couple kisses in front of her is actually healthy. That way she knows her parents are happy."

"I'm sure she knows, Smallville."

"Stop worrying. You do an incredible job as her mother," he said reassuringly. "Ella is perfect because of you."

Lois looked away from him. "No, it's because of you. She's smart and kind and special because she's your daughter.

He turned her face back to his. "And she's beautiful and tough and clever because of you. This was a team effort, or did you forget that part?"

"How could I?" she smirked, leaning in closer. "It was amazing. And I remember you looking at me and stating, 'It's hump day.'"

Clark laughed hard. "Yeah, I was feeling comical that day."

"And horny. How many rounds were there that night?" Lois smiled and placed her coffee down to wrap her arms around his neck.

"I think I remember four, but by then I stopped counting."

"Horndog," she quipped.

"With you? Always," he whispered before kissing her passionately.

They felt something, but their minds were hazy; the kisses were too toxic. All of a sudden, there was a little body pushing its way between their legs.

"Mommy, daddy," Ella said. "Look at my drawing."

Lois smiled and took the piece of paper from her. Clark lifted Ella into his arms. It was a picture of flowers, resembling lilies; Lois's favorite flower.

"Wow, ladybug. This is really good!"

"Yeah, you know where that should go?" Clark asked.

"Where?" Ella asked.

"Right here." He took the drawing and hung it on the fridge. "It's beautiful, lily."

"Thank you, daddy." She kissed his cheek.

"You know, when I pictured my life ten years ago, this is not at all what I'd imagined," Lois said.

"Let's see…ten years ago? Right. You were with Oliver."

"And you were pining after Lana," she retorted.

"I really thought I could end up with her," he sighed.

"Well, it's not too late. You could call her up right now. I'll actually be happy to take that hottie Bruce Wayne off her hands."

Clark frowned at her. "He's a playboy."

"He definitely likes to _play_ from what I've heard."

"I don't like him."

"You seemed to like him last night when you were chatting up his girlfriend," she smirked.

"Lana and I were just catching up. Nothing to be jealous of."

"Jealous?" she exclaimed. "I was not jealous."

"Lois, I felt your glare on my back. And Lana did mention you throwing daggers at her," he smirked.

"Bullshit," she rolled her eyes.

"Not in front of the child!" Clark scolded.

"Sorry, baby." Then she looked at her husband. "I was not jealous and you can't prove it. Besides, you're mine, so I have nothing to worry about."

Clark put Ella down and she ran into the living room to play. "You're right. I'm yours." He moved to stand directly in front of her. "So, it's perfectly okay to admit you were jealous."

"I was not!" Lois threw her hands up in frustration.

"Were too."

"Was not!"

"Were…too."

"Was not," she replied through clenched teeth and she realized they had moved closer with each word, their lips barely brushing.

"Were too." And then he pulled her into a hard kiss.

She complied thoroughly to which Clark smirked at.

"I feel you smiling," she mumbled against his mouth.

"Am not," he muttered back.

"Are too."

"This could…go on…for days." He was raining kisses down her neck between words.

"I've got time," she panted.

"Lois." He kissed her chin.

"Hmm?"

"Shut up," he said before kissing her ardently again.

She was only too happy to oblige because with Clark Kent, all her rules went out of the window. He changed her, not by much, but for the better.

"Just so we're clear," Clark said, pulling away from the heavy make out session. "My life now is better than any fantasy I have ever conjured up before and I can't imagine another that would make me this happy. And that, Lois Lane, is all because of you."

"Ditto, Smallville," she grinned. "Ditto."

Thinking back, it was kind of like fate.

FIN.

**Heh. This was total sap and bull. But I feel really bad for not posting in a really long time. I also realize you may be wondering if I had time to write this, why can't I work on my other stories? Well, it's because writing fluff is a hell of a lot easier than writing mystery/drama stuff. Anyway, much appreciation to those who review.**


End file.
